Tiffany and Justin Finding Christmas
by eael
Summary: Just a little one shot of what happens at Christmas after Tiffany has left so enjoy.


**Hey guys, I am back. Seen as you guys liked my other story about Justin and Tiffany I decided I would do another one. This is set at Christmas and take it that Allie, Floyd and Tiffany have left like the spoilers say and have you guys heard Tiffany doesn't run away with Justin. Without further ado please read and review.**

_Christmas Eve Day_

_Justin's Pov_

Lights were flashing everywhere and all Justin could hear was the unmistakable sound of Christmas tunes blasting out of people's car windows. Wearing his signature leather jacket wasn't enough to keep Justin from feeling the horrible chill of the harsh weather. Christmas had always been his favourite time of year he loved the whole festival aspect of it, but this year he just felt disheartened. He knew his Dad would be worried Justin hadn't been home all day; he hardly spent any time there anymore. Whatever he looked at it seemed to remind him of her. He couldn't help it, sometimes he caught himself sitting on her bed and looking at all the stuff she had left behind. Even though he wasn't sure whether she loved him he still loved her. The fact that he was in love surprised Justin and as much as he tried he couldn't blame her for calling Allie when they were running away, I mean she was still young but it was like she was the more mature. Carefully he walked up to the house. He could hear all his friends' laughter from inside. Opening the door, he came face to face with his Dad. "Where have you been all day, I was getting worried?" questioned Vaughn. Justin just shrugged. He couldn't tell his Dad the truth, it made him seem weak and Justin wasn't weak. Making his way into the kitchen Justin saw everyone gathered around a giant pizza. They were all looking at some pictures, walking up, one picture caught Justin's eye. It was a picture that Allie had taken when Vaughn had insisted on taking all the kids to an outdoor centre. Looking closely Justin saw the expression that Tiffany had on her face, she was looking at him and her eyes were twinkling in the light. "Give me that" Justin demanded grabbing the picture from a shocked Gabriella's hand. He didn't want anyone touching that picture. It was special to him. His friends all looked up at him. Gabriella, Lisa, Lenny, Rhiannon, Darren had all insisted on coming around. "Justin it's just a picture calm down." Lisa said trying to flirt with him. Justin had been there and tried to like other girl's but he just kept comparing them to tiffany which wasn't fair on them. Justin hadn't been himself recently, of course he had still been causing fights and Justin had never been overly bothered when someone left his life but the loss of Tiffany Westbrook had turned his heart to stone...

_Tiffany's Pov_

"Tiffany, Elena wants you to go and play with her" Tiffany heard her nana shout. Begrudgingly Tiffany walked down the stairs to find her 5 year old cousin on the floor surrounded by millions of Barbie dolls. Ever since they left Scotland Tiffany had been more closed she wouldn't tell anyone how she felt because she felt like she was betraying Justin. "Tiff this is you okay" Elena spoke pointing to a Barbie wearing winter clothes. Tiffany couldn't help but think back to a day in November when her and Justin were secretly dating.

_Flash Back_

_Looking around, Tiffany found her heart beating out of her chest as Justin placed his hand in hers. "Why did you bring me here?" Tiff inquired making Justin go red. "I wanted to be with you and be able to act like a couple." Replied Justin. For the next few hours the pair walked around the crowded town square fair and brought loads and did things that normal couples did. When it was time to go Justin and Tiffany had collected quite a lot if items "Thanks for tonight Justin it was perfect" Tiff said. Instead of answering her Justin just bent down and the 2 had been involved in a heavy make out session until the taxi had beeped its horn. When they had got home that night Tiffany had entered first and had been bombarded with questions about her night. 10 minutes later Justin had come in and Vaughan had been the first to ask "Justin would you like to tell me why you are covered in lipstick" Tiffany had started choking on her water at that point causing the whole family to stare and Justin to glare._

That was one of Tiffany's favourite moments because she had been able to tease Justin with that for ages. "Tiffany who do you want your prince to be" asked Elena. As Elena showed her various prince dolls Tiffany couldn't help but feel like she had lost her prince maybe Justin had been her prince. "Tiff ill play with her for a bit If you want" Floyd volunteered. She knew why he had done it, he didn't want to have to wrap any more presents. Heading upstairs Tiffany went to the back of her wardrobe and grabbed a small black velvet box. Inside were all the things she had planned to give to Justin. A picture of the 2 of them, a watch, tickets for his favourite band and a new leather jacket were the main ones. Carefully she began to wrap it, she would never give it to him but at least if she wrapped them then no one would see the contents. She had been so wrapped up in making sure that everything was there she hadn't heard the soft footprints in her room. "Is that your prince" Elena suddenly chirped up as she pointed at the picture. Tiffany looked gone out at her "It's just that Floyd says that the reason you have been unhappy since you came is because you can't be with your prince because he's a bad person and your mom doesn't like him" Elena continued. Tiffany smiled Elena was only 5 yet she seemed to know so much about life. "Yeah I suppose Floyds right he was my prince." Tiffany spoke back. "Well I think that every prince needs a princess to make them better and I think you made your prince better and sometimes princes are dumb and the princess has to get the prince so I think that you should take this and go because I want you to be happy." Elena said confidently. Tiffany knew that Elena was right and so se though up a plan.

_Justin's Pov_

It was 5am on Christmas morning and Justin was wide awake. He hadn't slept; he couldn't help but think about what Christmas would have been like if Tiff were here. He could imagine Tiff's face as she opened all her presents. He spent the next few hours just lying there thinking all of the times of past Christmas' and happier times through. At about 9 o clock he heard his family get up and when he walked downstairs he was surprised to see his mom sat at the breakfast table. "Mom's spending Christmas with us instead of new year." The whole of the day went so fast and Justin pretended to enjoy it but deep down he just wanted it to be over. Later that night when he was in his room he could hear an awful lot of shouting and banging coming from the house but to be fair he didn't really care who it was. About 10 minutes later he heard his door open and close "I told you dad I'm fine and I don't want to talk." Justin shouted whilst chucking a pillow in the general direction. "Good thing it's not your dad then isn't it and I thought we were old enough to know chucking pillows is bad."

"Tiff" Justin said shooting up in bed "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Manchester" Tiffany slowly walked over towards Justin before sitting by him and holding his hand. " It's a long story but let's just say someone told me that a princess without a prince can lead to eternal misery and for some reason I just can't seem to forget my prince. I can stay till new year before I have to go back." Tiffany said. "So you're going to have to leave again" Tiff shook her head before saying "Nope I have to get my stuff my mom cleared it up with your Dad I can live here that is if it's okay with you" Instead of answering her Justin lent forward and sealed her lips with his and that's how the night began, Justin carefully rolled on top of Tiffany and both seemed to know that neither would get that much sleep that night because Santa had brought them the greatest gifts of all, each other...

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed please review and if you have a scenario that you want me to write about to do with Jiffany than say in your review and I will try and write it xxx remember to review. xx**


End file.
